


Life Affirming

by thezonefic



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezonefic/pseuds/thezonefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick offers a tender loving after a particularly rough night shift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Affirming

**Author's Note:**

> Who knows where this one came from? Was actually going to try to work on another fic in another fandom……oops. Got to say though, really love the show and the characters. Thoughts are show behind the single quotation marks.
> 
> Warnings: a warning about the murder case that the CSI especially Grissom is working on, not graphically portrayed but it is mentioned.
> 
> Beta: Black Rose, with thanks for the beta reading.
> 
> Originally posted 2003, updated and beta read June 2005.

Disclaimers: Well, I certainly don’t own them. If I did, they’d have a lot more fun. Everybody you recognize from the shows belongs to the suits; everyone you don’t belongs to me. This story is written hopefully for the entertainment of fans, certainly not for any money; therefore no copyright infringement is intended. Like anyone would pay me for my writing.

 

Parking the second Tahoe in the space for #23 in the townhouse lot Nick absently wondered, ‘how long had Gris been home? Not too long’ he hoped. His original plans had involved leaving at 6:30 am in order to be at the townhouse before Grissom got there. Unfortunately that the last piece of evidence in the burglary he and Catherine were working needed more of his expertise than he had initially thought. ‘Ah hell the nature of the beast.’

Easing his way into the short entry hall of the townhouse, Nick toed off the running shoes and neatly placed them next to Grissom’s black loafers. ‘Man’s neater at home then anyone else I’ve ever met, and that includes my mama.’ He could hear the hiss of the shower in the master bath suite and smell the richness of the chicory laced coffee as the pot completed its brewing cycle. ‘Got to love a man that makes sure the coffee gets started before he even hits the shower. Especially after this night. Damn that scene must have been hell for him. Those kids so brutally murdered. Brass said that the new CSI puked her guts out, and that Grissom was unusually quiet.’

Moving easily in the small galley Nick poured two coffees into large stoneware Texas A&M mugs smiling absently at the logo on the cups; adding milk and sugar in precise measures to both he turned extending the darker coloured brew to his lover.

“Mornin’ lover,” Nick said as he easily brushed his lips across the thin but beloved mouth of Gil Grissom.

“Nicky,” Grissom replied as he pulled the younger man closer against his chest and deepened the kiss until both men pulled back gasping for breath.

“Rough night Gris?” Nick asked as he stroked the still damp silvered hair, the words more a statement then a question despite the tone they were uttered in.

“Yes Nicky very rough,” Grissom replied, still leaning his head against his lover’s strong shoulder.

“That new kid, what’s her name? Shelley? She do alright by you Gris? I wish Sarah and Warrick were back from Reno, they could have gone with you.” Nick asked taking the still full mug of cooling coffee from Grissom, then pulling the unresisting body of his lover into the full contact hug.

“Sally, Nick, her name is Sally. And yes she did as well could be expected on her first night and her first real crime scene,” Grissom said as Nick began a comforting stroke along his back with each ending in a soothing rub across bowed shoulders. “A crime scene that in no way could she ever have been prepared for prior to seeing it for the first time. A graphic murder scene is difficult enough, but when young children are involved, it tends to up the horror factor exponentially.”

“Yeah babe I know. Just wanted to make sure that she did what she needed to do and didn’t leave you with any extra work. That scene was bad enough for you, without you having to do more then your share Gris. That’s all babe. I’m just …………ah hell… I’m gonna say it Gris, I’m worrying more about you and how that scene affected you then anyone else,” Nick said his voice dropping a tone lower than normal. “I know how kids getting hurt or killed affects you. I just wish that I could have been your backup there instead of someone who has no idea of what this kind of scene does to you.”

“God Nicky, you are so good to me. So important, no one has ever meant this much to me, no one Nicky, only you,” Grissom whispered as he drew Nick’s lips closer to his own.

Moaning softly Grissom explored Nick’s mouth eagerly, deeply delving in to taste that well know, well loved grotto. Nick’s taste exploded into Grissom’s mouth, as Nick’s tongue eagerly twined around his own duelling for supremacy in the kiss. Grissom willingly ceded Nick the control, as Nick’s tongue followed his back into Grissom’s mouth, where both tongues twined enthusiastically around one another.

“Bed now,” Nick rasped hoarsely as Grissom rubbed his robe clad body against the tightening jeans he wore, his cock twitching with each of Grissom’s movements, dampening the tight briefs around where the cockhead lay. “Ah Jesus Gris, feels so good lover, you rubbing up against my dick like that,” Nick rasped at he felt a gush of pre-cum from his cock further wetting the cotton of his briefs.

Smiling slightly Grissom pulled only his upper body back from Nick, lazily moving his hips against the growing erection he felt, his own cock firming and lengthening and rising against the soft terry of the white robe he wore, giving just enough contact to feel good without being overwhelming. “Yes lover, bed now. I want to you fuck me hard and fast Nick. Put that beautiful hard cock of yours so far into me, I won’t be able to do anything but feel.”

Shuddering at both the tone and the words Grissom uttered, Nick desperately sought control of his lust addled brain and body. ‘Something wasn’t quite right. Grissom doesn’t usually talk dirty, even in bed, even when we’re at our most tempestuous. Not even the hottest, nastiest, wildest monkey sex we had together has ever caused him to curse.’ Grissom never said fuck or cock for that matter, was always considerate and loving in the way he talked and acted when in bed. ‘Not that Grissom couldn’t or wouldn’t curse with the best of ‘em it’s just that he never stoops to that level.’ Nick continued to struggle for control of the wayward cock that screamed at him to just keep going on until he came. Nick could feel the ache in his filling balls, his sac tight against the base of his still clothed cock. Grissom turned him on faster then any other lover he’d ever had, male or female. But now Grissom needed something more then passion, just plain lust or even hot nasty fucking. He needed Nick to be there for him, Grissom needed more then just fucking. Nick concentrated on what his beloved’s body was telling him; wild down and dirty sex was not the answer Nick saw in Grissom’s eyes as he looked deeply at his lover, in spite of the large thick cock pressed against his thigh.

“Ah Gris, babe,” Nick soothed as he gentled the caress of his large hands over the tense muscles of his lover’s back. “It’s okay babe, let’s take this a little slower. I’ll take care of you. I’ll make it good for you. I’ll make it go away for while. Make it so that you can’t think. Going to worship you Gris.”

Reaching the bedroom door, Nick slowly untied the slash holding closed the white terry cloth robe Grissom wore, sweeping the robe over his lover’s surprisingly strong shoulders downward over those sensitive caring hands. Hanging the robe on the hook on the back of their bedroom door, Nick slowly moved Grissom back until the older man’s knees hit the edge of the king-size bed. Smiling tenderly, “got the bed ready didn’t you lover,” noting the turned back bed with the large bottle of lube displayed prominently on Nick’s bedside table. It had taken Nick awhile to figure Grissom out as a lover. Both of them topped and bottomed in the relationship, but it wasn’t an equal division with Grissom topping most of the time. Nick had learned that when the lube was placed on his bedside table, it was Grissom’s subtle way of saying that he wanted Nick to top. Lovingly Nick guided Grissom onto the mattress, arranging his lover comfortably on the large fluffily pillows, one under the small of Grissom’s back, angling his hips upward, the rest behind his back. Satisfied that his lover was comfortable Nick stepped back brushing a kiss quickly across Grissom’s lips, “Watch me lover. I’m going to undress for you.”

Pulling off the grey turtle neck Nick casually tossed it over his shoulder not caring if it landed on the floor or the chair he had half aimed it at. Next came the tee shirt, slowly Nick drew it up over his head; then letting it carelessly fall from his hand to the floor sliding his hands down his chest stopping to tweak at bronze coloured nipples. Throwing his head back, Nick groaned at the sensation of his fingers playing with his nipples. The slender black leather belt with the decorative silver and turquoise buckle was next, only this piece of attire was deliberately and deftly placed on Nick’s bedside table, well behind the lube, curled tightly, and neatly.

“It’s only a belt Nicky, you don’t have to treat it so specially………..I won’t be upset if it ends up on the floor with the rest of your clothes,” Grissom smiled tenderly at the younger man.

“But this belt is special; it was a gift from you Gris. The very first gift you ever gave me, a gift you gave me even before the gift of your love and body. Back when all I ever thought that we’d be to each other was co-workers and maybe friends,” Nick replied. “It is next to you the most precious thing I have ever had.”

“Finish undressing Nicky, and come to bed. I need you,” Grissom said starting a lazy stroke of the thick half hard cock lying against his thigh.

Moaning softly Nick pulled fruitlessly at the button fly of his jeans as he watched Grissom slowly masturbate that massive cock of his. “Damn it I’m going to throw these things away,” he cursed as the brass buttons refused to slip through stiff button holes.

“Let me Nicky, I’ll help you,” Grissom smiled as he gracefully rose to his knees, hands reaching for the button fly of Nick’s jeans, hands that were damp with Grissom’s own essence, evidence of his growing arousal. Nick quickly snatched Grissom’s right hand and brought it to his mouth, impatiently sucking all the pre-cum he found there, his tongue seeking all of the salty bitter fluid greedily. Releasing Grissom’s fingers when he could no longer taste any more of his lover’s precum, the saliva wet fingers moved to finish opening Nick’s jeans. Nick’s cock twitched eagerly in its prison of cotton briefs and denim, eager to be out. “There Nicky you can finish the rest,” Grissom said as he leaned back against the pillows piled against the large headboard.

Nick pushed the tight denim down his thighs, taking the white cotton briefs with it, his hands brushing the long curved cock as it leapt out, eager to play. Nick hissed at the passing touch, pleasure zinging through his body at that almost accidental touch, knowing how much Grissom loved to watch him masturbate.

“Want me to play with my cock for you lover?” Nick asked fisting his cock with one hand and tweaking his nipples with the other.

“Play with yourself for me. I want to watch you for a while. I want you to watch me play with myself for a while. Then Nicky I want you to suck me. Then I want your cock Nicky, I want to fuck me,” Grissom panted.

“Not fuck babe, gonna make love to you. My cock never fucks you, always loves you. I never fuck, I always love you,” Nick replied fisting his cock, moving it so that his lover could watch him cup his ball sac, moving the swelling balls inside, increasing both their pleasure.

“I love you Nicky so incredibly much,” Grissom sighed.

Grissom continued his interrupted, slow and easy stoke, the thick uncut cock now reaching up and out towards his lover, foreskin loosening back from the rosy head glistening with the evidence of his arousal, drops of pre-cum oozing and dribbling down Grissom’s shaft slicking the hand as it stoked up and down. Nick groaned deeply as he watched Grissom playing with his foreskin, moving it up and down the thickening shaft, pausing on each upstroke to swirl his thumb over the rounded cockhead. Eagerly Nick listened for that hitch in Grissom’s breathing that told Nick that his lover was getting more and more aroused that Grissom was coming close to loosing that legendary control of his. Nick felt his cock harden even more with the thought of seeing his so in control lover, lost in his passion, writhing with need, the screaming as he came. It was a side of Grissom that only he Nick Stokes got the chance to see, and Nick would do anything to keep it that way.

“Now Nicky, come to me now,” Grissom panted, his hand gripping his cock tighter, toes starting to curl with pleasure, sweat making his skin glisten in the dim light of the room.

Kneeing on the edge of their bed, Nick leaned forward until his mouth just hovered over Grissom’s groin. Blowing gently both men moaned loudly as Grissom’s cock jerked in his fist and more pre-cum oozed out from the slit in the head of the thick cock. Quickly swiping his tongue across the rounded head Grissom’s taste burst into Nick’s mouth again, salty, bitter just perfect.

“God how I love the way you taste,” Nick rasped, running his tongue around the curved head of Grissom’s cock. “Going to make you scream, going to pound your ass until neither of us can move.”

“Yessssssss, suck me Nicky, suck me,” Grissom moaned. “I want to forget tonight; I want to forget everything in the world except for you. Just for a little while……….it’s all I’m asking for…………” Grissom’s voice breaking of as Nick drove deeply, opening his throat, swallowing around the thick shaft, humming quietly. Grissom arched up into his lover’s mouth, clenching his fists into the linen pulling the corners loose with his strength. Nick smiled around the solid cock moving in his mouth, his blunt fingers gently moving to the softly furred ball sac, rolling the swollen testicles around, and using all of knowledge gained in his six months as Grissom’s lover to drive his lover’s passion and pleasure higher. He truly loved making Grissom feel good, and the better his lover enjoyed their love making, the greater Nick’s own pleasure was.

Grissom’s hips bucked upward sharply driving his cock deeply into Nick’s mouth, he could not have stayed still to save his own soul. One thing that being Nick Strokes lover had taught him, was that Nick could suck cock. Feeling the vibrations from Nick’s humming, Grissom writhed, thrashing around under his lover’s touch, his cock hardening and lengthening in Nick’s mouth, his ball sac drawn tightly up against his groin, Nick’s fingers gently pulling and moving the tender balls within the sac causing pleasure to thrum in his bones. Drawing back from his lover’s cock, Nick reached for the lube, fumbling in his haste, the bottle falling from his hand to bounce on the mattress rolling to where Grissom growled his displeasure at losing the pleasure of Nick’s mouth working his cock as Nick moved to reach the illusive bottle. Grissom pulled the lube from where it lodged against his sweaty side and tossed it to Nick. Opening the lube Nick poured a generous amount onto his palm swirling his finger through the thick gel like substance coating it thoroughly.

“Spread your legs for me babe, gonna get you ready for my cock,” Nick said as he zeroed in for deep kiss.

Grissom’s tongue darted between Nick’s open lips tasting himself on Nick’s tongue, tasting also that subtle flavour that was his lover. Grissom loved Nick’s taste, loved the feel of his tongue in Nick’s mouth, and loved the idea that he could taste his cock in Nick’s mouth.

Pulling back from Grissom’s mouth Nick brushed a soft kiss over his lover’s throat nuzzling for a moment in the hollow, licking at the sweat gathered there. Moving further down Nick swept his tongue over Grissom’s right nipple the rosy nub drawn up, tight. Grissom’s hand clenched at Nick’s shoulders, gently stroking. Moving his mouth slowly across Grissom’s chest, Nick finally fastened his lips to the left nipple sucking eagerly, flicking his tongue across the sensitive flesh, then biting down sharply. Grissom shuddered, his hands clenching hard into Nick shoulders. ‘Gonna have bruises,’ Nick thought, as he slowly continued his way down Grissom’s body, stopping the dip his tongue into the hollow of Grissom’s navel, moving it in and out in that suggestive way Nick knew would arouse his lover further. Grissom’s restlessly moving hips bumped his cock against Nick’s chin, smearing pre-cum copiously over the very slight stubble there, as Nick played with his navel. ‘He shaved before coming home, he knew we’d make love this morning’ the thought blazed into Grissom’s lust addled brain, ‘always so thoughtful, so caring. What did I ever do to deserve him?’

Nick gently ran his fore finger around the tight pucker. If he wasn’t so tired he’d spend time rimming his lover, but neither he nor Grissom were up to that today.

Grissom moaned loudly and reached down to pull his thighs up to his chest gripping his legs behind the knees to open himself totally to his lover. “Jesus Gris, you’re so beautiful like that, open to me, your cock, your ass, all open to me,” Nick panted as he pushed a well lube forefinger through the tight muscle that guarded the entrance to Grissom’s body. “So hot, so tight, so perfect and oh soooo fuckable.”

Grissom grunted as he bore down on the invading finger, the very slight burn not noted as pain but only as pleasure. “More Nicky, give me more,” he panted writhing as Nick’s talented mouth again sucked his cock in, tonguing the slit, while Nick’s other hand continued to gently play with his balls.

Nick moved his finger in and out several more times before removing it and adding more lube. Instead of inserting his finger right way, Nick gently rimmed the tight pucker again, watching the muscle spasm at his touch. Grissom’s body writhing wantonly at his touch always a huge turn on. Adding still more lube Nick slowly inserted two fingers into the glistening hole, moving his fingers around spreading lube copiously around the entrance and inside, then scissoring his fingers apart to loosen the muscles in preparation for his cock.

“Enough Nicky, I’m slick and loose enough. I really need to feel you inside of me,” Grissom groaned as he drove his ass harder against fingers screaming when Nick’s fingers found his pleasure spot again and again.

“No, not yet Gris got to open you more. Another finger and more lube. I won’t hurt you, want this to be perfect,’ Nick said gently kissing the weeping cockhead as he added more lube to three fingers that had been inside of Grissom’s slick tight heat.

Inserting his fingers back into Grissom’s snug channel, Nick froze as Gil jerked and hissed loudly as fingers passed through suddenly tight muscles. “See babe, you need more loosening, if it had been my cock, I could have hurt you, could have torn you. There is no way I’m ever going to cause you any pain if there is anyway that I can avoid it,” Nick panted. Moving his fingers shallowly in and out, Grissom’s muscle began to relax again, and he loosened further. Curving his fingers upward Nick sought to brush against Grissom’s sweet spot, knowing that his lover was very sensitive to having his prostate stimulated. Hearing the gasped moans, Nick smiled reaching again for the KY, this time he was going to lube up his cock. Grissom was finally ready for Nick’s cock. Nick hissed as he closed his lube slicked hand against his cock, gasping for control, pinching firmly behind the head, forcing back his orgasm. Rubbing the head of his cock against the puckered entrance, Nick slowly pushed forward. Grissom easily hooked his ankles over Nick’s shoulders, using his legs to pull his lover closer. Nick continued his steady thrust against inward his cock moving painfully slowly into Grissom’s body. Grissom rolled his hips easily setting Nick’s full length into his body, gasping as the cockhead firmly rubbed his prostate as it passed over. “Yessss Nicky, yesss, now ride me hard, pound into me. I want to feel you every time I sit for the next few days,” Grissom breathed, pulling Nick down for a long hard kiss.

Slowly Nick began to move, angling his thrusts up to rub Grissom’s prostate with each stroke of his cock. Grissom tightened his ankles on Nick’s shoulders, his slender hands reaching for his own neglected cock. Slapping Grissom’s hands away, Nick growled, “mine, I’m going to make you come Gris, my hand and my cock.”

“Yours Nicky all yours,” Grissom replied as Nick began a rough stroke of his cock, matching the hard thrust of his hips.

The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, voices raising and falling as moans, groans and partially formed words filled the large bedroom. The huge bed rocked, headboard bouncing rhythmically against the wall. Nick could feel that familiar tingling starting deep in his belly, his ball sac tight against the base of his cock swelling, taut reading for the release of semen deep into Grissom’s body. Grissom stiffened, his large thick cock jumping in Nick’s hand as it began to spurt copiously coving both men’s bellies and chests with thick creamy semen. Nick roared as Grissom’s internal muscles clamped down hard on his cock milking it. Grissom’s cock erupted again shooting more semen onto Gil’s belly as he felt the splash of Nick’s seed deep in his guts. Both men shivering and shuddering as pleasure rolled through their bodies.

Nick’s hand slipped away from Grissom’s spent cock. Grissom’s cock was extra sensitive after he came, and further stimulation brought only discomfort not pleasure. Grissom gingerly lowered his ankles from Nick’s shoulders, still feeling that delicious fullness of Nick’s cock in his ass. Nick’s chest heaved as he struggled to breathe deeply enough, ‘hell of a way to repay an oxygen debt,’ he thought, gently easing from Grissom’s body and toppling down to the mattress beside his still gasping lover.

“Love you Gris,” Nick said as he brushed silvery strands of hair from Grissom’s forehead.

“Love you too Nicky, more then you will ever know,” Grissom replied a sated half smile gracing his tired visage.

Grissom moved closer to Nick rubbing his cheek against Nick’s shoulder, eyelids drooping down over sleepy blue eyes. Nick brushed as soft kiss across the high cheek bone and slowly sat up.

“W’ere g’ing Nicky?” Grissom’s slurred sleepily, his eyes slitting open.

“Getting a wash clothe and a towel. Just gonna clean us up a little, otherwise the spunk will glue us together,” Nick replied moving back to the bed, his hand softly caressing Grissom’s face. “You go to sleep babe. I’ll be right back.”

Wrapping the warm wash clothe in the towel Nick walked back into the bedroom. Grissom’s soft snores sounding between the daytime outdoor noises. Nick tenderly smiled down at the man who owned the other half of his soul, and gently washed away semen and sweat from Grissom’s chest, belly, drying with the soft towel. Reaching for the lax and spent cock as it rested against Grissom’s left thigh, Nick bent down and lovingly kissed the head now covered with its foreskin. Holding the cock up from its resting place he washed it, the now loose and pendulous ball sac, and the coarse curly steel grey hair that covered Grissom’s groin. Gently he nudged Grissom’s thighs open and wiped away semen and lube that leaked from Grissom’s anus. After making sure his lover was clean and dry, Nick ran the rapidly cooling wash clothe over his own chest, belly and genitals, towelling only over his groin. He turned and threw both items into the open doorway of the master bath, knowing that when Grissom woke and went to use the facilities he would place both into the dirty laundry basket. Climbing back into the large bed, Nick pulled up the sheet and light blanket they used in the summer he settled down next to his lover. “Sleep well my love. I hope that our lovemaking will keep away the nightmares, but if not I’m here,” Nick murmured as he pulled his pillow close and settled down to his own rest.

The End.


End file.
